


keep it (un)professional

by funkyspacegirlfriend



Series: Fluffy Drabbles [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyspacegirlfriend/pseuds/funkyspacegirlfriend
Summary: Tony and Peter like to rile Steve up by flirting over the comms during battle.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Fluffy Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635445
Comments: 9
Kudos: 158





	keep it (un)professional

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I did not intend for this to end up smutty, but sometimes there's no stopping the brain train. Enjoy!

“On your six, sweetheart!”

Peter blows Tony a kiss as the Iron Man armor streaks past him, shooting out a web to swing around and kick the alien coming from behind him out of the sky. “Thanks for the heads up, babe!” He grins behind the mask at the chorus of groans coming from the comm in his ear.

“Come on, guys. Keep it to codenames on the comms, please.”

“Sorry Cap, just slipped out. Won’t happen again!”

Clint’s snort comes through the comm line loud and clear, because they all know Tony does that shit on purpose. Partly because Peter loves it, and partly to see how many of them the two lovebirds can irritate during a fight. It’s been going on so long that it’s mostly Steve that gets annoyed now (especially when Bucky starts to egg them on by joining in with his own _sweethearts_ and _dolls_ directed at their long suffering Captain), but the others like to play up their frustration for entertainment value when a battle starts getting particularly frustrating.

All chatter is battle-related for a few minutes, just long enough for Steve to get comfortable again. Which is of course when Tony chimes in again.

“Coming in for a pickup, Spider-baby. Look alive!”

This time, everyone laughs at Steve’s exasperated _Seriously, Tony!_ and Peter pretends he isn’t getting hot under the costume from the way Tony says _baby_. When he spots his boyfriend getting close, he crouches against the side of the building and waits to just the right moment before pushing off, perfectly time to catch Tony’s outstretched hand. He quickly moves into position to make the tandem flight easier, gloved fingers gripping the handholds on the back of the armor’s shoulders and legs locked around Tony’s hips.

“Good catch, Iron Man.”

“Always gonna catch you, kid. Especially if it means I get you into this position.”

Peter can here Clint fake retching, and Bucky’s raucous laughter drowns out Steve’s begging for someone to put him out of his misery. But it’s all white noise compared to the silky tone of Tony’s voice and the shiver it sends down Peter’s spine. Because he knows that tone only ever promises one thing.

Luckily, the rest of the battle goes quickly and smoothly. The look Tony gives him once they’re safely on the quinjet tells him exactly what’s in store for him when they get back to the tower.

Sure enough, once they’re upstairs Tony only stops long enough to tap the casing on his chest to retract the nano armor before he’s crowding Peter against the wall of the penthouse. He doesn’t even let the younger man get out of his own suit, just grips the back of Peter’s thighs and lifts until his legs are wrapped around Tony’s waist in a mimic of their earlier position. The older man grinds up once, nipping at Peter’s neck

“Do you have any idea what having you under me like that does to me? Do you know how uncomfortable it is getting hard in the armor?”

“I-I think I have some idea.”

Tony grinds up again, pressing Peter more firmly into the wall, groaning as the boy pants into his ear. Peter knows he’s isn’t going to last long as Tony’s hands grip firmly at his waist, guiding his frantically rutting hips into a harder, more purposeful grind.

“Come on, Spider-baby, _give me what I want_.”

That does it. Peter’s nails dig into Tony’s shoulders as he arches his back and comes with a sharp cry. He feels more than hears Tony’s groan against his neck as the older man’s hips stutter a few times against his own. Peter threads his fingers through Tony’s hair as he tugs his head up, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips that’s in sharp contrast to what they’d just finished doing. Tony dropped him back down onto his feet, and Peter pressed his forehead to his shoulder.

“Poor Steve.”

“Poor Steve? I’m kind of offended that you’re thinking about _Steve_ after I just rocked your world, kid.”

Peter rolled his eyes, then pressed a sloppy kiss to Tony’s cheek. “Yes, poor Steve. Because if this is what flirting with you on the comms gets me, I’m never gonna stop!” That made his boyfriend laugh, and he swatted the younger man on the butt before steering him towards the bedroom.

“Come on. I’m gonna peel you out of that suit, then we’re gonna take a hot bath. And then I’m gonna finish what I started."


End file.
